


Under A Streetlight

by KatyaDarlink



Series: Jasico Amnesia au [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Before they get amnesia, M/M, New Rome, POV Jason Grace, Streetlight, implied queerplatonics jason and reyna, inspired by the jasico discord, jasicostuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: What actually happened in New Rome before both Jason and Nico lost their memories.





	Under A Streetlight

The night is blissful. With the light breeze and the overhang of grey clouds, Jason feels like he's in a safety bubble, secure and happy. It's the magic of the night. And Nico.

They're just walking together, a smile and a grin, hand in hand.

The streets of new Rome are empty, just forgotten newspapers on cafe tables and dim streetlights against the gray of the world.

Softly, he tugs Nicos hand. And they stop underneath a streetlight.

It's been on the tip of his tongue this whole "date".

"I love you," he wants to say, but first things first.

Now Jason knows that they can't always be together. Nico travels the world, and the underworld. He comes and goes, and Jason has to stay. For the legion, for Reyna.

But still. These pseudo dates, and the smiles that he gets to see from Nico, even glances from the other side of a crowded room, is something he holds dear. And now he's holding Nicos hand, and he wants to tell him that he'd like to date for real. Make it official. Be boyfriends.

"Jason."

It makes him breathless.

He can't possibly put into words how he feels just yet, at this very moment. Just being here with him. Full undivided attention. It's as if the rest of the world has melted away, and all he can see is Nico's dark brown eyes, his dark hair. Him.

His hand moves to cup Nicos face, and _he leans into it_.

It's a kiss that follows. A single boy should not make him feel this way, so breathless and full. Although tonight they'll go to their separate barracks, tomorrow he'll tell him just how much he means to him.

\---

He never gets the chance.

All that's left of Nico is small handwritten note.  
Nico's past has called for him again, and Jason understands. He does. Sometimes Nico needs to head off on his own. At least this time he knows that Nico also hopes to see him soon.


End file.
